Wandering
by Aki-Enjeru
Summary: Wandering the streets one day Sango thinks aboout her life, including her childhood friend Title changed from Lonely nights in Paris
1. Chapter 1

Wandering

Chapter 1.2

It was a black moonless night only the stars twinkled in the sky and a girl was seen on the lonely streets of Paris, France. Even as others walked passed her, she still felt alone. Everyone had left her; her mother and father died in a car accident a few years ago and her brother had died of cancer earlier this morning. While she walked she remembered visions of her past and one person had plagued her memories as she walked.

It was a boy who was three years older than her and was her best friend, until he had moved to America with his family. The girl could still remember his words, "I will be back in 6 years meet me at tsumiku shrine at sundown. Sango please do not forget." And then the boy kissed her. He had given her, her first kiss and he was her first and only love, but she was sure he had moved on. Next Monday she had to meet him. A few things worried her, 'What if he doesn't show up? I have already lost every one else, can I lose the tiny sliver of hope that I have left? But what if he shows up as he promised, she would be the one to ditch him.'

She was only ten years old at the time and he was thirteen, my family had all gone on a vacation to Tokyo for a week to see old friends and family…

FLASHBACK

"Look mommy it's starting to snow!" a younger Sango said as she and her mom walked through the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Your right! I wonder if it's snowing back at home?" her mother replied turning the corner and walking towards the front door of an apartment building and rang the doorbell. DING DONG they heard movement inside as the door opened.

"You made it here alright I hope?" an older looking woman asked gesturing for them to come in

"Oh yes we made it here fine! We may have moved away but I still remember my way around old Tokyo!" her mother stated, as all the adults started to laugh Sango slipped out the door unnoticed.

"Man that was not funny in any way, shape or form." Sango said, "Adults are so weird!"

"Well I think your weird talking to yourself over there!" a Young boy holding a basketball. He had black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail and spiky bangs with violet eyes. Sango stared in disbelief.

"You look like one of those nobles from my picture books!" She yelled

"And why do you say that" said the young boy as he threw the basketball at the hoop and missed, "Damn"

"Because only those of noble blood have violet eyes like you do! And by the way you suck at basketball if you can't even throw that little shot!"

"Well if you're so good at it then you try!" he said holding out the basketball to her.

"Fine I will," she snapped as she snatched the basketball from him and threw it at the hoop and then stuck her tongue out as it sunk into the basket.

"Your good but you'll never beet me!"

"Fine then how about a little one on one!" she challenged

"Well first my name is Miroku and yours is?"

"I will tell you if you beat me." She said tauntingly.

END FLASHBACK

'We played for well over an hour, before my family had to leave, nobody won so I didn't tell him my name. A few months later we met again but not in Japan. His family had moved to Paris over the Christmas holiday and ended up going to school with me.

FLASHBACK

"Class we have a new student joining us. He moved here all the way from Japan with his family." The teacher announced as the class went into an uproar. Comments could be heard all around the classroom such as

"I hope it's a cute boy my age!" or "I wonder if the new kid is a hot girl!" I rolled my eyes at these comments until he walked into the room and stood by the teacher.

"Class settle down please! This is our new student Miroku Masaki." Ms Suzuki then looked around the classroom and I noticed the only seat open was right behind me. "Why don't you take the seat behind Sango over there! Sango please raise your hand so he knows who you are please." She did as she was told and raised her hand and he came and sat behind me like an obedient little puppy.

"So we meet again miss Sango, when you and your family left I didn't think I would see you again."

END FLASHBACK

He had stayed for two years and left with his family because his father was in the military. By that time she had fallen for her best friend and he had to… that was when they set up the meeting date, "It all seems like a dream though" Sango wondered aloud as she opened her apartment door and walked in shutting the door behind her.

--Sunday--

'Flight 365 is now boarding first-class; I repeat flight 365 is now boarding first class. Please have your ticket ready and I hope you have a pleasant flight.'

Sango sighed as she got up ticket in hand. 'I can't believe I am actually doing this'

"Sango!"

"Sango wench I know you can hear us! Turn your ass around and make Kagome shut up!"

"Sit Boy!" A young girl shouted as the man next to her slammed into the floor and flashes from cameras could be seen. (Author: No one has ever seen a man actually respond that way to a dog command)

"What the fuck did you do that for Bitch?"

"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!" Knocked out cold…

"Sango!" Whined the girl " Why didn't you tell me you were leaving! I had to hear it through the grape vine!"

"Because I knew you would make a big deal out of it and try to play match maker… again."

"But Sango! I want to come! Please let me come with you?"

"No Kagome." Sango stated coldly

"Bitch!"

Kagome turned around and you guessed it! "Sit"

Although when she turned to face Sango she was no longer there. Sango had boarded the plane and without a ticket, you cant go any farther.

Authors note

Here it is the new and I hope improved version of Lonely nights in Paris. Hope you like it. I have a goal, if a chapter is not 1000 words or more I will not post it and no I don't count my authors note.


	2. Authors note

Authors note:

One question and one question alone, does anyone want this story to continue? I don't feel like writing a story no one is reviewing.


End file.
